Caramelo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Odiaba esa sensación de tener antojo de un caramelo pero para su desgracia no tenía dinero sin embargo al encontrarse con esa personita se le ocurrio una manera de saciar el antojo.


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de Prince Of Tennis.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ryoma no ganaría el Torneo Nacional y si Yukimura.

* * *

**Caramelo**

Kikumaru se encontraba en el vestidor dandose en prisa en recojer sus cosas pues quería llegar cuanto antes a casa y probar uno de sus tantos dulces pues para su desgracia no tenía dinero ya que había perdido el partido contra Echizen y había apostado con Momo así que tuvo que saldar esa deuda a pesar de su dolor pues de verdad que tenía antojo de su caramelo, tomo su maletín y el estuche donde residía su raqueta - ¿Ya te vas Eiji? - viro la vista para encontrarse con Oishi quien vestía el uniforme de la escuela supuso que se quedaría a una reunión con la entrenadora y con Tezuka - Si, quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa - anuncio este comenzando a caminar y despidiendose con la mano para salir del resinto.

Por su parte Sakuno caminaba apresuradamente había tenido un pésimo día pues se había enterado de los labios de otras chicas que su mejor amiga, su casi hermana Tomoka era novia de Ryoma-kun eso le habia dolido en extremo más sin embargo no pidio explicaciones solo la felicito y la abrazo con una sonrisa enorme aunque todo el mundo pensaba que se encontraba mal y si era la verdad pero no quería que la gente sintiera lastima pero todo mundo le preguntaba como estaba y eso le afecta más incluso Horio le había preguntado eso ya era el colmo, sintio algunas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y las limpio con cuidado no deseaba que su abuela viera su tristeza.

Caminaba a prisa quería llegar cuanto antes a casa pero se detuvo al no poder evitar observar la tienda de dulces que estaba cerca de la escuela tenía apetito de ese caramelo cuanto antes entonces de la tienda vio salir a nada más y nada menos que a la pequeña Sakuno quien traía una paleta y la iba degustando no era un caramelo pero ¡era una paleta! eos ya era un gran avance entonces se le ocurrio probar de ese caramelo pero se dio cuenta de que no podía molestarla porque seguramente estaba deprimida con lo de la novia del ochibi aunque pensandolo bien la novia de este era su amiga no le haría daño ayudarla a superar sus tristezas, bien estaba decidido.

Las lágrimas aún salían por eso caminaba con la cabeza agachada no deseaba causar lastima en las personas alejo un poco la paleta de sus labios y en ese mismo momento sintio que alguien la jalaba por el brazo haciendola detenerse lo siguiente que sintio fue que alguien había posado sus labios sobre los de ella quizo separarse pero de inmediato sintio que la fragancia que desprendía esa persona que le estaba quitando su primer beso le era conocida y varios segundos después de analizar bien se encontro con la respuesta ¡era Kikumaru-senpai! sintio que este le mordia ligeramente el labio haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido entonces la lengua de este se colo en su cavidad y con miedo y torpeza le correspondio.

Los labios de la pequeña castaña sabían salados pero tambien dulces por el caramelo que antes estaba degustando era una sensación deliciosa si tenía que ser sincero, ella le correspondia eso ya era un gran avance, sonrió para sus adentros cuando le contesto con tímidez no había ninguna duda de que ella era alguien especial.

Se separo de ella para ver que sus mejillas estaban teñidas en rojo se veía tierna - K-Kikumaru-senpai - le arrebato el caramelo para llevarselo a la boca ante la mirada atónita de la chica que parecía un tomate maduro - Saku-chan gracias por el caramelo - le guiño un ojo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esos labios eran de él por lo que la tomo de la mano y comenzo a andar con ella primero la llevaría a su casa y después podría irse a la suya a probar otros caramelos aunque ya había saciado por el momento su antojo si definitivamente Sakuno era de él y ansiaba probar todo tipo de caramelos de los labios de ella.

La mano de él era más grande pero por extraño que sonara su pequeña mano cabía exactamente entre esos dedos sonrió levemente al sentir ese calor que solo sentía con Ryoma quiza solo quiza su senpai era su persona especial.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot de mi gato favorito y de la pequeña Sakuno.**


End file.
